Starfleet
(24th century)]] The Federation Starfleet (commonly referred to as simply Starfleet) was the military and deep-space exploratory service maintained by the United Federation of Planets. Its principal functions were the advancement of Federation knowledge about the galaxy, the advancement of Federation knowledge of science and technology, and the military defense of the Federation. In addition, it also played a significant diplomatic role. As per its mandate of deep-space exploration, its personnel were frequently brought into contact with cultures and sentient species whose existences were unknown to the Federation. Federation Starfleet officers therefore acted as official representatives of the Federation in these cases. Also, Federation Starfleet vessels were frequently used to ferry ambassadors on diplomatic missions. ( ; ) Organization Direct commanding authority over the Federation Starfleet was a power of the Federation President. In addition, the Federation Council, the Federation’s legislature, often directly influenced the service’s operations. ( ). The day to day operations of the service were managed by Starfleet Command, under a Commander in Chief. Commander in Chief The Commander in Chief oversaw the operations of the entire service, and reported directly to the Federation President. ( ). Starfleet Command This was the service's operational authority. Senior positions included the Commander, Starfleet. the Chief of Staff and the Chief of Starfleet Operations. ( ; ; ) :It is unclear precisely what exact functions these positions involved. Nor is it known precisely how they related to each other in terms of command authority. Sector Commands These oversaw operations of the service within sectors of Federation space. There were at least 23 sector commands. Sector Commanders reported to Starfleet Command, and commanding officers of service vessels operating within these sectors reported to them. ( ) Starfleet Academy :Main article: Starfleet Academy This was a facility maintained by the service for the training of its officers. Prospective officers received extensive training at this facility for a period of four years. Undergraduates attending the facility were called midshipmen in the 23rd century and cadets in the 24th century. Successful graduates were commissioned as Federation Starfleet officers. Branches and Agencies There were a number of branches and agencies that assisted Starfleet Command in the running of the service. * Starfleet Operations * Starfleet Intelligence * Starfleet Tactical * Starfleet Security * Starfleet Corps of Engineers * Starfleet Science * Starfleet Research and Development * Starfleet Medical * Judge Advocate General * Administrative Operations * Department of Internal Affairs * Office of the Inspector General * Starfleet Administration * Starfleet Advanced Technologies * Starfleet Bureau of Information * Starfleet Exploratory Division * Starfleet Materiel Supply Command * Starfleet Mission Operations * Starfleet Operational Support Services * Starfleet Orbital Operations * Starfleet Shipyards Operations * Starfleet Stellar Imaging Personnel As a military service, Federation Starfleet personnel were organized using a military rank structure into a chain of command. Personnel were in either of two groups: enlisted personnel and officers. :The Starfleet rank structure was the same as that used by the navy of the 20th century United States. Officers These personnel functioned as commanders and directors of the service’s operations at all levels. The most senior officers ranks were known as Flag officer ranks. Officers holding these ranks functioned at the highest levels of command in the service. Flag officer ranks, in descending order of the chain of command, are as follows: *Fleet Admiral *Admiral *Vice Admiral *Rear Admiral *Commodore/Rear Admiral, lower half Sector commanders, the Superintendent of Starfleet Academy, the Commander, Starfleet, the Starfleet Chief of Staff and Chief of Starfleet Operations, and the Commander in Chief, were all flag officers. ( ; ) Below flag officer ranks were other officer ranks. Officers holding these ranks usually served in field command positions, such as commanding officers and senior staff on the service’s vessels. These ranks, in descending order of the chain of command, were as follows: *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Lieutenant junior grade *Ensign Graduates of Starfleet Academy were commissioned to the rank of ensign, the most junior officer’s rank, and were promoted to higher ranks over the courses of their time in the service. Enlisted Personnel These personnel functioned under the command of the officers, usually serving aboard Federation Starfleet vessels or other facilities. Instead of officers’ training, enlisted personnel received basic training for whatever position they served in. ( et. al.) The most junior enlisted rank was that of crewman. The service’s enlisted rank structure, in descending order of the chain of command, was as follows: *Master Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Chief Petty Officer *Petty Officer *Crewman The enlisted ranks above that of crewman were not commissioned officer ranks. To distinguish them from commissioned officer ranks, the term 'non-commissioned officer' was used. All enlisted personnel were subordinate to commissioned officers in the chain of command. Uniforms Federation Starfleet personnel wore distinctive uniforms while on duty. These uniforms generally displayed the department color of the department/divison the enlisted person or officer served in, and also the rank insignia. Bases and Installations Aside from its headquarters, located on Earth, the Federation’s capital world, the Federation Starfleet also maintained installations throughout Federation territory. Starbases Starbases, facilities for resupply of the service's vessels and the relaxation of vessel crews, were maintained in all sectors of Federation space. In addition, the service also maintained facilities beyond Federation territory. The most well-known of these was a space station in orbit around the planet Bajor, in the Alpha Quadrant. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) Shipyards The service also maintained a number of shipyards at which it constructed its vessels and designed and tested new vessels and vessel types. Among the most famous of these shipyards were: *The Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, located in orbit around Mars *The San Francisco Fleet Yards, located in orbit around Earth *The Beta Antares Ship Yards, located in the Antares sector ( ; ; ( ) Training Facilities Apart from Starfleet Academy, the service also maintained several training facilities for both officers and enlisted personnel. These included a number of Academy annexes, located in different systems. Known annexes were Starfleet Academy (Beta Aquilae II), Starfleet Academy (Beta Ursae Minor II) and Starfleet Academy (Psi Upsilon III). ( ) The service also maintained at least one testing facility to evaluate prospective Starfleet Academy undergraduates for admission into the academy.This facility was located on the planet Relva VII. ( ) Starfleet academy also had a training program for enlisted personnel. ( ). In addition at least one other such facility was located on Mars, known as the Starfleet Technical Services Academy. ( ) Vessels The single most important asset that the Federation Starfleet possessed, apart from its personnel, was its vessels. Starships The backbone of the Federation Starfleet's operations were its starships. These vessels, all warp-capable, were capable of supporting and providing the ability and resources to carry out all of the service’s mandates: exploration, the military defense of the Federation, the transport of supplies and resources, and providing emergency medical care. A large range of starship classes existed. Some were multi-purpose and other were designed for a specific use. The was historically one of the service’s most important starship classes. Starships of this class were the service’s frontline vessels in the 23rd century, designed for long-term exploratory missions lasting five Earth years. The most recognized of these vessels was the under the command of Captain James Tiberius Kirk. (Star Trek: The Original Series); ( ). In the 24th century, the Constitution class was replaced as the service’s frontline vessel class by the . Primarily designed at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, this class was the most technologically sophisticated in the history of the service. ( ) Vessels of this class were the largest in size of any ever produced in Federation history, and became well-known, both within and outside of the Federation, for their capabilities in both scientific enquiry and exploration, and military action. ( ; ). The most recognized vessel of this class was the , commanded by Captain Jean-Luc Picard. (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Due to continual advancements in design, the Galaxy class was eventually replaced by the . This class featured innovations in weapons, warp propulsion and computer processing power. The most noteworthy vessel in this class was the , again commanded by Captain Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) However, perhaps the most renowned of the service’s starship classes was not any of the frontline classes. Instead, it was a class known as the . This class was older than the Sovereign class, but more advanced than the Galaxy class. The Intrepid class proved itself many times beyond what was expected of it when a ship of this class, the , commanded by Captain Kathryn Janeway, was cast nearly 70,000 light years away from Federation space, deep into the unexplored Delta Quadrant, in 2371. The ship supported Captain Janeway and her crew through dangers never before encountered by a Federation Starfleet crew, and successfully returned to Federation space in 2378. For those seven years, the ship had no access to any kind of Federation Starfleet supplies or maintenance whatsoever. (Star Trek: Voyager) Other noteworthy starship classes were the , the , the the and the experimental . The Defiant and Prometheus classes were primarily designed for military operations. ( ; ). The Olympic class was designed as mobile emergency medical centers. ( ; ) Other Vessels Aside from its starships, the service also operated other vessels. Among these were several types of shuttlecraft, which were typically used to transport personnel over relatively short distances, such as from a starship orbiting a planet down to the planet's surface. ( et. al.) Federation Starfleet shuttlecraft of the 23rd and 24th centuries also were equipped with limited warp capability, allowing transport of personnel within a range of several light years from the starship. ( ) Future Vessels Interventions by the Federation Starfleet of the 29th century into the 24th century revealed vessels that the service used in that time. In this century, the Federation Starfleet had yet another mandate: to safeguard the timeline. Thus it operated vessels that were able to routinely traverse through time. These vessels were called timeships. Classes of these vessels included the and the Aeon type. General Orders and Regulations The service maintained a set of regulations, known as Starfleet General Orders and Regulations. These governed all aspects of service operations and covered all possible situations it was thought that personnel might encounter, from protocol to situations of first contact with unknown species. The most important of these was termed General Order Number One, but was more commonly referred to as the Prime Directive. Not all of the general orders and regulations were intended for general personnel knowledge. At least one, known as the Omega Directive, was a top secret of the highest order, and was known only to officers ranking captain or any flag officer rank. This was due to the extreme sensitivity and danger posed by the subject the directive dealt with. ( ) History Prior to 2161, Earth operated its own deep-space exploratory and military service, known as Earth Starfleet. With the formation of the Federation, as per the Federation Charter, Earth Starfleet and the deep-space exploratory and military services of the other member worlds were combined to form the Federation Starfleet. ( ; ). Until as late as the 2290s, Federation Starfleet operations fell at least partly under the jurisdiction of the United Earth Space Probe Agency (or UESPA). By the mid-24th century, however, Federation Starfleet operations were regulated solely by Starfleet Command, answering to the Federation President and the Federation Council. ( ; ; et al) :UESPA was mentioned early in the ''Original Series before producers finally settled upon "Starfleet". Its inclusion in background details throughout Star Trek: Enterprise, however, indicate that it was far more than a misnomer, but a major operation spanning from the time before the Federation, well into the 23rd century, as indicated by the dedication plaque of the ''Enterprise''-B in . It was never mentioned in Star Trek: The Next Generation, possibly an indication of its dismantling.'' :As it was portrayed working in conjunction with the Earth Starfleet, it seems likely that UESPA worked together with the Federation Starfleet as well, rather than as separate operating authorities. :It is unclear why the fledgling Federation would utilize so many of Earth's space agencies as major contributors to its own Starfleet, especially considering both Vulcan's and Andoria's superior military and exploratory operations. One theory is paranoia. By placing the fledgling Starfleet in the hands of what was arguably the technologically and militarily weakest species, a balance remained amongst the remaining three powers with none of the four having a significant advantage over the other three. :Another might be that, early on, planetary authorities operated inside of, yet simultaneously independent of Starfleet as is the case with the relationship between the European Space Agency and its national members. Even though less technologically advanced than other members, United Earth was nonetheless a major player in the Federation (for example, acting as its capital) and no doubt had much influence, for example the construction of Federation ships in the Sol system would have probably used UESPA and Starfleet facilities at first which gave it an advantage. Background * Ronald D. Moore commented: "I've always felt that Starfleet is the military/exploratory/scientific arm of the UFP." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron50.txt * Remarking on a Starfleet JAG getting involved with a civilian case with Richard Bashir, Moore said: "Starfleet is more than just a military entity and seems to have police and/or judicial functions." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron59.txt * Regarding the quantity of starships Starfleet had in use in the late 2370s, Moore commented: "I wouldn't be surprised if Starfleet had 30,000 ships or so." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron65.txt This was based on reasoning that the has a registry of NCC-42296 while the is NCC-74656. :Mr. Moore's lack of surprise notwithstanding, it has not been established that subtracting the lowest registry number from the highest is a valid way to determine the number of ships in Starfleet. The methodology used to generate registry numbers is unknown. That a registry number is a sequential number incremented by one for each starship built, with no gaps, preallocated blocks of numbers, or embedded significance in the numbers is unverified. If sequential numbers were used, there would be a larger number of starships than the highest registry number. Take for example the USS Enterprise NCC-1701, NCC-1701-A, NCC-1701-B, NCC-1701-C, NCC-1701-D, and NCC-1701-E, six ships on which the same registry number was used. Based on the 's registry number of NCC-74656, this would result in an enormous number of starships. However, there is no true confirmation on how big the fleet is. Related topics * Starfleet ranks * Starfleet personnel * Starfleet uniforms * Starfleet captains * Starfleet flag officers * Federation starships * Federation starship classes * Federation shuttlecraft * Federation shuttlecraft classes * Federation Naval Patrol * Merchant Marines External Links * * Category:Agencies de:Sternenflotte es:Flota Estelar fr:Starfleet nl:Starfleet pl:Gwiezdna Flota sv:Stjärnflottan